Real or Not Real
by Chippr
Summary: Ashtin is on the ride of her life. From having a god awful dream to waking up as a cybertronian right before the autobots and decepticons hit earth. For all she knows this whole thing might be a dream.All the more reason to beat sunstreaker up, right?  not sure id rating will change. Enjoy to your hearts content:D
1. Chapter 1

Journal,

I'm probably the biggest disappointment to all of the fandom. Of that, I think I'm certain. First off, I'm probably the first to kick a beautiful car, a sentient one at that. Second, I'm not squealing like a probably should be with delight. If I wasn't so pissed off, I'd be doing a little jig right now, **but** some stupid jack aft had to go and total my only car in a drag race right after I had won. THEN I get stuck with Mr. Pain in the aft sparkles somehow. How it happened I have no idea, so don't ask. Finding out that my world turned in to one of those fanfic's that every transformer girl dreams of wasn't really to my liking. Considering it's completely illogical and most likely I'll get squished within the hour. So on to the fun stuff.

The Trans fan most likely to go ballistic by pede do to her mouth,

~Ashtin

* * *

><p>"Let. Me. Out." I snarled, slamming my foot into the dashboard from my awkward position in the golden yellow Lamborghini. I admit that I kind of felt a slither of guilt at ruining the beautiful dashboard with my muddy converses, leaving a cruel foot print in its wake, but I felt some amount satisfaction at the snarl and whine that came with it.<p>

"YOU FRAGGIN ORGANIC!" Sunstreaker screeched. "Your fragging slimy aft is going to be kicked to the nearest slagging dying sun!"

I smirked, blowing my dark chocolate layers out of my face. "Not like you can do that with this slimy organic INSIDE you, you stupid overgrown toaster!" I shouted, earning a very distinct shiver of disgust.

"Who even said I wanted you inside me, fleshy! Your gross, squishy, and leak fluids everywhere!" Another shiver.

"I am not pissing my pants! I also have a name!" I stopped, and then an evil thought came to mind. "Sunny." I said finalizing it in a sing song like tone.

Sunstreaker seemed to freeze in his continuous shivers. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He screeched. His interior heating up in anger.

"Then don't call me squishy, slimy, fleshling, organic, gross, or anything along those lines." I said while counting off on my fingers "My NAME, oh smart one is Ashtin! But considering you're a cybertronian who doesn't like fleshling's you can go with my cybertronian name Foxtrot." I stated simply.

"Why the FRAG, would you have a cybertronian designation, squishy femme?"

I tsked at that and shook my head, assuming he could see me. "Not till you call me by one of my names."

He snarled back in response, then began to complain about all the dirt he would have to get rid of. Along with short complaints about how he hated the mudball planet that he landed on.

With a sigh I sat down in the driver's seat, making extra sure to get the last of the mud on my shoes off on him.

He let out a string of insults in cybertronian. Clicking, whirring, and screeching the whole time.

"You know, the more I listen to you the more you sound like Red Alert on a bad day in one of his glitch moments." I said earning a girly 'I DO NOT!' in return

I out right laughed. Who would have known sunstreaker would be fun to torture, but then again he DID total my car. I glowered at his steering wheel, while the thoughts stuck.

"My poor, poor car!" I whined. "My baby is gone! Waaaaaaaah!" I continued, my own voice adding onto sunny's.

"What you were driving was trash." Sunstreaker added nonchalantly in between one of my whines.

"WHAT did you say?" I seethed, misty blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Trash. T-R-A-S-H. A pile of slagging trash." He sneered.

No way in hell was I going to let him get away with that.

"That pile of TRASH whooped your aft! A GIRL beat you in a race, I beat you!"

Suddenly is engine roared to life and he jerked forward, but that quickly came to a stop, as his engine stuttered and we slammed to a stop. Not expecting the sudden movement, neither of us did considering he had been stuck for the past hour, I jerked forward. Head hitting the steering wheel, with a sharp crack.

The last thing I remembered was sunstreaker cursing organic fluids to unicron and saying my name. "F-Foxtrot?"

"Finally" I mumbled, as the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Authors Note:**

**So this is my second Trans Fan Fiction I'm working on. The other one is on hold due to the classic Brain Fart we humans seem to have. This idea has been sitting in my head for a while also. Sorry if it's so random or gets confusing. I plan on continuing both stories if I get good feedback. SO Review PLEASE!**

**Sadly I do not own transformers or their characters, but I do own my OC's. So just a heads up, I bite.**

* * *

><p>Journal,<p>

So, I woke up with a major headache or is it processor ache? Who knows, one thing is for sure though. When I get my hands on Sunstreaker I'm going to beat the tar outta him and round house kick him to china and back…now that I have the means to do it. *Evil laugh* hehehe. Also if I find that whatever higher being did this, I'm going to sick my friend Sal on you…once she's born that is. So Primus you're the second on my list of beatings. So watch out!

Now the most likely to have sunstreaker go ballistic by pede

~Foxtrot

* * *

><p>Darkness drifted about me as I strolled in the haze that was my mind. I was completely pissed, no strike that, I was beyond pissed. I was sooo going to beat sunstreaker with a muddy hose once I woke up. There was a deep chuckle. Huh?<p>

"Who's there?" I called, still continuing my mindless walk. There was no answer. Great first a totaled car, Sparkle boy, now I'm imagining voices in my head.

I tried again "If you don't answer me, consider it to be death by muddy hose!"

Finally I got an answer with another resounding chuckle that reverberated through my head.

"OW!" I cried.

Now I wasn't a baby that was for sure, but hitting a steering wheel head first hurts like hell.

_Sorry, my child. You're a lively one and your antics bring joy to my spark._

"Antics? You call me threatening to beat something I can't see antics?" I queried with a huff. "And who the hell are you?"

There was another chuckle, though lighter this time.

_I am a lot of things. To the human people I'm known as the creator of all things, or god. To the Cybertronian's im known as Primus._

"Ok, now that I know who and what you are. I would greatly appreciate it if you would vacate my head please." I answered with another huff. This time more annoyed, I was still strolling in the darkness.

_I will leave soon enough, my child. You have a huge adventure ahead of you. You hold the memories of a human child, but the format of a cybertronian. A great Adventure indeed._

All I could come up with was a dumb "Huh?"

_Your journey will be a confusing one._

"Ya I can already see the confusing part,buddy. So please leave, so I can go back to either yelling at sunstreaker. Which by the way I hope was a dream because he wrecked my car. Or back to being the Trans fan girl I was."

_It was a dream, my child._

I sighed in relief at that. "Yay! That means my baby wasn't wrecked!"

_That was a dream as well._

Huh? "What the hell?"

_All will be answered soon enough, my child. I trust your decisions. Enjoy this life._

With those last words I found myself falling down out of my pit of nothingness and into a pit of cruel, cold darkness. Were my aching head or is it processor? Awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Sooooo, heres the next chappy! hope you like and please excuse editing and etc. **

**Oh and who do you think she should meet? the crew that is. (Not optimus, rachet, ironhide i got plans for them.)**

* * *

><p>Journal,<p>

I really don't know what to say…Most likely to glitch at any moment? *Raises hand*

Other than that I need to go look for Sunstreaker and beat the slag outta him, after I'm done glitching that is.

~Foxtrot, previously known as Ashtin to the humans I supposedly knew

* * *

><p>I groaned at the pounding in my head, to say it hurt would be an understatement of the century. Curse that dumb primus for dropping a bomb on my head. Slowly I peeked open my eyes. Only to quickly squint them shut at the blindingly bright light that filtered through. I moaned, covering my face with one of my soar metal arms.<p>

Wait. Metal?

Quickly pulling my arm away I opened my eyes to look at it. Only to tumble off the berth I was laying on a moment later, with a freaked out girly squeal, which I may let you know I did not let loose quite often. Simultaneously scaring the crap out of the poor red and white cybertronian that was dozing off on a nearby stool, who joined me on the floor as well.

"What in the name of primus-" The red and white mech looked around in confusion, only to find me sprawled out on the ground, with one of my feet still on the berth. His face plates flashed with concern instantly.

Quickly he got up and helped me from my face plant into the floor, thankfully not finding it humorous at all. Once I was seated back on the berth, he quickly disappeared and was back quickly with a small cup of dark liquid that I could only assume was energon. I tentatively took it when it was offered and sipped it. All the while I could feel the red/white mech scanning me continuously. I grimaced at the feel of it; it felt like he was invading my space. Seriously, it wasn that bad like they say in fan fics, It just was an invasion I was conscious of.

Noticing the change in my behavior he smiled. "My designation is First Aid; I'm a medic, so there's no need to feel uncomfortable."

I nodded, but still didn't trust him. Great, out of all the bots I get stuck with when I wake up! It just has to be a medic. Slag you Primus. You could have put me with Sunstreaker, and then at least I could have beaten the heck out of him and scratched his paint with much joy. *Inward sigh, oh to beat sunstreaker up!

"May I ask what your designation is?" First Aid asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I was about to use my human name, but stopped, quickly realizing that this probably wasn't earth. Considering the windows I could see that had giant rocks floating outside. Which last time I remember, earth didn't have floating rocks.

"Foxtrot." I stated simply, finishing off the cube of energon.

He nodded, quickly taking the empty cube and throwing it away for me. He pulled up a stool to my berth as he grabbed a data pad, his gaze quickly flickering over the screen.

"Soooo" I dragged out. "Where am I?"

He looked up from his datapad. "You're on a patrol ship inbound for Iacon, your very lucky. We found you on an abandoned decepticon transporter; the whole thing was falling apart."

I blinked, "Who, what, when, where, and why?" I asked innocently. Now, I know that there are expectations for every Trans fan, but knowing the cities on cybertron is not one I tend to follow up on.

He blinked back. "Do you not remember anything?"

"Nope." I said popping the p, which is kinda difficult when you're metal.

Instantly First Aid was concerned and started shooting all sorts of questions at me. Starting with what was the last thing I remembered, which by the way I said 'nothing' cause I know what happens to the people that say a voice talked to them. I am not insane or stupid. Next he started asking about my personal life and my creators. Which I had no answer for, all the questions ending with answers of 'I have no frickin clue' or something along those lines.

In the end I was dubbed to of had my processor wiped of all, but my name by the decepticons. Happy day! I was not dubbed insane!

With that First Aid left me with the instructions to lie down and recharge. Which I had no intention of doing. Leaving me in the small med bay on what I soon found out to be a pretty large ship.

Once I was certain he was gone, I got up and steadily found it easy to walk in my cybertronian form, as I headed straight for the door. Opening it hesitantly I looked out both ways, sneaking like a ninja that I had at some point in my life wished to be, out into the open corridor. It was dimly lit and luckily, I found no one. Walking down the halls and taking quite a few turns I still crossed paths with not a single soul.

Eventually, I decided to take a break and leaned against a wall ,looking out one of the many windows that showed the dark expanse outside. Lights' twinkling in the distance, along with herds of meteors floating about was the only surroundings of the outside I could see.

I let loose a soft sigh. In the corner of my eye something bright orange caught my attention. Looking up, I peered at the window, soon finding that that bright orange I had seen was my reflection. Amazed, I approached the window and looked at what it had to offer of my reflection. Standing there was me, now a bright, vibrant orange femme with the same vibrant misty blue eyes, err optics. With white and black stripes running up my helm and around the rest of my form, I almost wanted to laugh at the small amount of irony my paint held with my name.

I had a somewhat appealing form. Well at least to me it was. I was just a little shorter than First Aid that was for sure, but I held a lithe like figure of a cat, a feminine figure. My armor was smooth and rounded rather than pointed like a Decepticon, but it was pleasing none the less. To top it off? I had cat like audio receptors. That vaguely remided me of a fox with the paint.

I sighed again. What did you do Primus? Is this just another dream? I asked more myself than anyone else not expecting an answer.

_You shall soon see, my child._

"Oh god, I hope you didn't turn me into a furry and give me a tail!" I checked.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal,

Whew! No tail! Yes! I don't even wanna think of all the things the mechs would do to make fun of me, but I found I got claws to back it up. ^.^

*Sigh* Well, becoming an awesome cybertronian was not really on my things to do in life list, but that's checked off. So, while I was hanging around the corridors, just taking a delightful stroll, three things happened. Primus must have hit me with a truck to the head, because he decided to dump data packs like crazy on my head. Cause poor ol' Foxtrot can't survive without being pelted with datapacks to her already sore processor. That was the first thing, second was surprised bots when First Aid glitched in front of the med bay I had previously vacated. Yes, I actually passed by for that somehow. Although it was really funny to see a bot glitch, I felt so bad that I snuck away into the shadows, somehow not getting caught right then. Third, was running straight into prowl, who also glitched. Hahaha, I guess primus did leave me with some type of defense! The power to make a few bots glitch on the spot!

*Pokes* Glitch! Hehehe

~Foxtrot

I sighed guiltily, as I rounded another pointless corner, wandering around aimlessly. Only to ram into a solid metal wall of black and white armor, with an 'oomph'.

Stumbling back, I looked up to see a surprised prowl. Whose optics darkened with suspicion in a nano click.

Giving an innocent smile, I gave a small wave. "Hiya Prowler." I sung.

Prowls eye seemed to twitch, along with a cock of his head as his eyes momentarily dimmed. He looked at me with a very confused look on his face plates. "That's not logical." He murmured more to himself. Then he just simply glitched, and fell over with a loud clang, that resounded in the halls.

I blinked then couldn't help the laughter that I burst out into. Oh MY GOD! I JUST SAW A FAMOUS PROWL GLITCH! I squealed like a fan girl, then quickly looked back down and squealed again. Soon enough I was rolling on the floor, trying to muffle my hysterical laughter with one hand while the other was in a fist, pounding weakly on the floor, Energon tears trailing down my face. "TWO FLIPPIN GLITCHES IN ONE DAY!" I crowed.

I continued in my hysterical evil laughs while simultaneously planning more glitches, as voices and stomping pedes neared me. Looking up in between a hysterical giggle or two, I soon found four pairs of bright blue optics looking down upon my form. One pair belonged to First Aid who looked absolutely upset.

Containing another giggle I looked up, my chin sitting in my hands. "So whatchya Mechs up to?" I asked flashing as bright big smile and taking in the rest of the small group surrounding me.

I gazed in awe. Standing before me was one bot I knew for sure, Jazz. He was also the first bot to answer.

"Heya! Looky here, Prowlcar is finally falling for a lil femme" he joked, a huge grin on his face.

"literally" I added with a smirk.

He popped an amazing grin at me in return. "I like this lil femme."

"I like this mech" I added with a grin.

Carefully I got up off the ground and dusted my armor off. Instantly First Aid was running scans on the glitched prowl, then proceeded to run a few on me.

"I thought I told you to stay and recharge." He stated, obviously upset.

"Well, obviously someone doesn't have enough experience around this here femme to know that's not going to happen." I put in, glancing at his expression.

He was glaring.

I guess he wasn't a very happy soul at the moment, but that's his problem.

I stood there awkwardly, as First Aid onlined prowl. Jazz waved a hand to the two other bots beside him, introducing them to me.

"This is bluestreak and dat one right there is-"

"Mirage." The red bot interrupted flatly.

"Ya Mirage" Jazz smirked and continued on. "An I'm J-"

"Jazz." I interrupted humming his name.

Jazz and the other bots blinked in surprise. Oops I guess I should have just kept my mouth shut, I'm such a DUMB GLITCH HEAD!

Jazz blinked at me with surprise, his face gradually turning into a smirk.

"I told you that all da femmes know who the Jazzzz man is" He stated slightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Great, now he's going to try and use a pick up line, I sighed inwardly. The bots around us went from surprise to annoyed easily. Thankfully that would hopefully hold off any questions for the moment.

Mirage looked like he was about to say something, but once again there was an interruption, One that came in the form of prowl coming back online with a bunch of mumbles.

"Weird femme…odd audio's…Orange" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Blah…

ME: Sorry for not so many updates… my excuse?

Joining a Frisbee team. ^.^ it's not that stupid, though I did discover I have butter fingers. So I guess its adventure time! Off to find my strength in frisbeeeeeeee!

o.0 OH TO THE FREAKIN FUDGE! I just looked down and realized I was drawing on my leg in green sharpie! AAAAAAHHHHH! My leg is greeeeeen!

Foxtrot: ignore her…she has issues… mental ones. Ampdi does not own transformers, but unfortunately owns me.

Me: DAMN RIGHT!

* * *

><p>Journal,<p>

…ok so I know I'm not exactly the brightest needle on a cactus, but really…I'm not thattttt odd. Am I? Cause apparently that's what all the mechs on this primus forsaken lil ship think.

I guess after meeting everyone on this small transporter got to my head…I kinda miss being human…oh the sweet taste of nutella how much I miss you! Marshmellows! NOMNOMNOM…nom. …bubble wrap. Poke. Hehehe.

. Foxtrot

I let out a soft vent of air as I awoke the next morning.

The morning after the glitching incident as I deemed it to be known as, I smiled at the thought, getting up and stretching my orange metal limbs. With audio receptors twitching I looked at the room that surrounded me. Yep, still the transporters med bay. I vented again, looking back on the events of yesterday in silent thought.

*Flashback

"So…femme Wh-"

"Foxtrot" I interrupted.

"Right." The mech harrumphed, giving me a glare. "As I was saying _Foxtrot, _What city are you from? Or where do you plan on heading, considering 70% of autobot cities have been overrun." Mirage asked cooly.

"Don't know and um, dunno." I shrugged, as I sat in a small cafeteria like room, sipping on energon.

"You seem to be having what first aid referred to as memory loss?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yay, good for me" I sighed sarcastically.

"How is memory loss good?" he pressed, with a confused expression on his face. Prowl had an identical expression on his face plates as well, as he leaned against a wall, thoroughly thinking what I said over.

"I think the lil femme wants you to shut up." Jazz answered for me, earning a slightly playful glare from me in return. "…and me too."

They all sat silently around the room, first aid being the only bot NOT in the room. Finally with one last sip I finished my energon with a contented sigh.

*End of Flashback

They had hammered me with tons of never ending questions that was for sure. Slowly coming back out of my thoughts I skipped to the door and popped it open. Sneaking a peak outside and finding no one out yet I snuck through halls to where I had gotten energon the day before. My audio receptors twitching with anticipation as I approached what I thought to be the cybertronian equivalent to a "cafeteria". Hearing several voices in the room I dove without hesitation into the group with a playful roar and a loud "BOO!" latching onto the first bot I came into contact with. Secretly hoping that yesterday was not just a fluke of glitches.

The bot that became my unfortunate prey?

Unfortunately for me, just so happened to be the wonderfully cranky owner of yellow-green armor, who in turn yelped and nearly crushed me in surprise.

Still latched onto the mechs side I looked at who I was clinging to and of course I would accidently tackle this bot…wouldn't I. With a cheeky grin I flashed my dentas (sry if wrong). "Oops, sorry…wrong bot".

In return I received a 'harumpf'and a "If you would, discretely get off my side." From the yellow-green bot.

"What if I told you I liked it this way and didn't wanna leave?" I smugly asked, as the surrounding bots in the room gazed at me as if I was stupid and possibly out of my processor. I admit that what I was doing probably was a bit stupid, maybe even ballsy by cybertronian standards, but hey it's me so deal with it.

Rachet which I instantly new whom he was glared at me through narrowed optics.

"Then I will assume that you want your checkup early." He said in his gruff voice.

"Hey, if you really wanna have it early then fine by me, I'm not holding you back." I answered, earning a very stern glare again, as I had still yet to let go.

"I am utterly serious."

"So am I."

"It will not be the least bit pleasant if you do not. Get. Off."

"Sweety, it can go both ways." My grin grew, as I noticed the conflicting battle in his optics as he slowly started to reach for a subspace of his left arm. In response I cuddled closer to him, which was a challenge being that I was hanging onto his side like a lifeline. "I wouldn't do that." I sung.

By now Jazz was clearly trying not to choke on his laughter, and apparently so was a few other bots I instantly recognized, which do to that I was instantly distracted from Rachet. "Oh, we have company." I said in my most innocent voice I could draw up. "You sure you don't wanna take this somewhere…oh I don't know. Private" I drew out as I took in all the bots in the room. Of course I would jump into a room that was not the 'Cafeteria'. Instead it was a rather large deck like structure with control panels everywhere.

While I was happily looking around and simultaneously clinging to poor rachet I failed to take into one thing into consideration.

That being? That ratchet might actually use a wrench on a femme.

Somehow by dumb luck I saw it coming at the last second, angrily ringing in the air. Straight for my face.

Being as lithe as I ended up, I used it to the best of my ability.

Quickly avoiding the wrench, I scrambled up higher on rachets side and clambered onto his back. Clinging for dear life like a terrified chimp as the wrench flew and hit another poor bot in the leg. "Hey!" I yelled from atop his back. "That wasn't very nice!"

Rachet growled in response and tried reaching back and ripping me off of him. Finding that it was to difficult, much to his angry dismay, "Optimus! Get this femme off me!" he all but growled. Luckily all the bots were either finding rachets problem to funny to help of did not want me added to their issues, the great Optimus Prime included. "Optimus Prime! If you do not get this crazy femme off of me, I will weld your aft to Ironhides fusion cannons!"

Ironhide who had walked in and already seen parts of the situation was instantly offended. "Hey! Don't bring my baby's into this!"

With one final swipe at me I finally heard the words that I had been waiting patiently for. "Will you PLEASE get your aft off of me!" Rachet roared.

Gleeful and finally content I jumped off to his surprise, but not without leaving a little peck on his helm. "That's all I needed to hear Doc"

There expressions were priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the late posting.

I was discouraged from writing by someone I look up to and have been raised by…so basically my dad told me that I would never get anywhere in life with writing. For a while I was a bit upset…now, well, now im totally pissed and ready to prove a few people wrong. Other than that college…yay prepare and study. **Other things?**

**1.)** Thank you so much for the reviews! you guys are such awesome individuals! i swear i was about to cry, but instead i ended slapping a silly expression on my face. My parents were like "what are you so happy about?" me: "nothin" while the face was still on.

**2.) **I promise ill be alot more active, but right now my family is going through alot with moving. It really really sucks to move your senior year of high school. -_-

**Foxtrot: For the last time you dont own transformers.**

**Me: i own...partial credit...i contributed my imagination.**

**Foxtrot: give up...**

**...your not gonna give up are you?**

**Me:...I plead the 5th**

* * *

><p>Journal Entry:<p>

So I guess im either extremely lucky or rachet sucks at throwing .ummmm, yeah I strongly doubt it's the latter. I kinda feel bad, because once I hopped off rachets back and the surprised feeling went away within the room he kinda lost it right then and there and goodbye good luck. It's a bit hard to describe…being that its rachet and all. Ya…um…ill just leave it to your imagination.

* * *

><p>"…but she's a femme."<p>

"Leave her she's fine she should be out long enough to not be a disruption, she had it coming." A gravelly voice registered in my audios and they twitched in response.

Slowly I could feel my bodily functions coming back online.

"Ouch! What the pit!" I growled, fully intending to claw rachets internal wiring out if he was within reach. I onlined my optics and a note in the corner of my optics alerted me that I had been offline for only 36.8 seconds. The dent in my helm the cause of my sudden offlining and current processor ache I had obtained.

"The femme is online rachet." A voice informed.

"ok" there was a silent pause in the room, "wait...what?" rahcet answered completely and utterly skeptical. "That's not possibl-" Bang!

"Slag! Prowl really! First Aid deal with him." Rachet ordered.

Jazz's smug smile came into my view first. "Some bots got a hard helm, seems you broke a record there sweetspark."

I glared back "Record my aft imma going to strangle rachet this time"

I hissed as the world seemed to twirl around me and sat up, looking for my soon to be prey.

"forget sunny, doc bot is the first on my to do list." I muttered holding a hand to my helm.

Instantly my optics zeroed in on rachet whom, by the way looked very stumped. He was walking up behind jazz towards were I sat.

With a low growl I crouched and sprung over jazz as he reached down to help me. Heading straight towards my target, a small screen popped up in the corner of my vision listing off various tactics. Deciding on one I grinned, as rachet saw me coming.

Rather than going straight for him I leaped over a table, pivoted, and slammed into a wall on his left.

With both pedes making contact with the solid metal wall I pushed off, rocketing towards the too slow rachet. Passing over the same table I leaped over, I grabbed the sides with both hands dragging it with me. As I neared rachet I used the momentum of the table and my rocket like start to twist in the air so I was looking towards the ceiling rather than the floor. With the majority of my plan completed I slid under rachet and let go of the table that was still screeching across the floor.

Straight for poor ol' Rachet, but hey I believe in karma.

Sliding to a stop I confidently stood up and turned to look at my master piece. Rachet lay sprawled out on the table facing the ceiling. Now with rachet being a pretty big bot and all this was quite an accomplishment.

Looking over my shoulder I winked at jazz who just stood there blinking at me. On the other side of what I decided was the control room was the rest of the bots. Looking from rachet and back to me. With a curtsy like bow I popped up and skipped over to rachets head. Who was just coming back online with a groan.

"Heya doc! Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

"…Frag you to the pit, femme" he groaned out. "Frag you to the fragging pit…"

"That's a lot of frag's for one sentence." I chirped.

"frag." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin! If you have any ideas on how to get more active with readers let me know...im new to this whole thing :D<strong>

**any suggestions then let me know!**


	7. Authors Panic Note

**I AM SO FRAGGIN SORRY! *Dives behind a protective wall of fluff.** **DONT KILL ME!**

Im practically freaking out at the minute so plz spare me. So heres a quick update on whats going on in the life of chippr.

#1 my family has been moving, school ending, college starting soon, etc!

#2 I DO HAVE CHAPTERS!

ok so i have chapters ready to post...my issue? there on my usb I cant find my FRAGGIN USB! I wanna CRY!

I am literally digging through all my slagging boxes. Ive been at it for like 20 mins already but i shall find it! no matter what!

**IM GONNA GO CRY FOR A SEC...i completely appreciate the reviews i never thought i was that decent of a writer or even funny. Cause trust me im not that funny unless people are laughing at me not w/ me. so this is all adding to the emotion of me not being able to find usb cause i love making people smile even at my own expense..**

**WITH ALL MY LOVE I SHALL FIND YOU YA COWARD OF A USB!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Quick sorry you guys for being gone and this short chapter. I found my USB that contains my life! If you have any suggestions let me know! Ive been finding it hard to come back to my stories since ive been away from them for sooooo long so if you have an tips let me know! and thanks sooooo very much for reviews.

* * *

><p>Journal Entry:<p>

o.o I think I take back what I said about wanting that check up whenever. It was…to say the least the most awkward thing for me… not even that. It was worse. Although I did prepare beforehand by trying to avoid it at all costs. Ummm, ya…that didn't go as well planned as I would have liked, but hey! Rachet is probably plotting to weld my aft rather than Optimus primes to Ironhides fusion cannons. Happy Day! I know will be great friends! Don't ya think?

Now where did we stop? Oh right! Fraggidy, frag, frag, frag!

Off to where we left off! Let's go!

~Foxtrot

* * *

><p>"Here ya go Hachet!" I sung offering a small hand to the still downed, and obviously upset Rachet, "Let me help ya up."<p>

In return all I heard was a grumble and received a piercing blue glare.

"Awwww, come now don't be sour."

Another gruff mumble. "What was that?" I asked, feigning perfect innocence.

"All the more reason to hate femmes because of you." He snapped, gruffly sitting up while waving my offered hand away.

"What!" I cried. "That hurts Doc, it really does"

"Rachet…" Optimus interrupted.

Both rachet and I turned are attention to the prime who was completely not on my thought process. ..oops.I guess that's what happens when you're busy trying to terrorize cybertronians like Rachet or sunstreaker.

…crap I forgot about sunny...hmmm, I wonder where he is…

*Elsewhere:*

::Sunstreaker:: Achooo!

::Sideswipe:: You okay sunny?

::Sunstreaker:: ya, just got something in my vents and feel like the worlds about to slagging end.

::Sideswipe:: Maybe a femme has you on her processor.

::Sunstreaker:: …

*Back to Foxtrot*

"What." Rachet snapped, before growling about how slagged up in the head femmes were.

"Ratchet." Prime warned. "Every femme is different as well as mechs."

"Then _this_ femme is fragged up in the processor." Rachet returned. "That's the first thing I'll look into, for our most _recently_ planned checkup" He directed towards me with a glare.

"Hey! Im right here ya know! And the names Foxtrot!"

My name seemed to hang in the air as the prime sighed.

:: First Aid, please again explain the situation…in much more simpler words for all of us:: Optimus Prime

::Femme found in decepticon wreckage, femme has no memory, femme insane:: First Aid

::…please don't take things so literal, Firstaid:: Rachet sighed

:: Is there any signs of what her former occupation might have been?:: Optimus prime

:: Other than her obvious reflex's and scary personality? I'd say she was an infiltrator…she oddly reminds me of the twins though:: Rachet

:: Rachet, please don't take your anger out on a femme with little to no memory in her memory core:: Optimus Prime

::So do you think im scary rach?:: Jazz

:: No, I think your absolutely slagged in the processor:: Rachet

::hey, now!:: Jazz

I stood there as all the bots had there optics dim, the only bots not in the room were bluestreak and mirage from the day before and all the bots currently here were obviously having a discussion regarding me.

"Soooo…anybot wanna tell me where we are now?" I asked, settling on top of the table that had previously held rachet.

They all blinked at me after a few seconds more of silence, Optimus was the first to speak.

"I apologize for being so rude, we are currently docked in Iacon, presently one of the foremost autobot havens at this point in the war with the decepticons."

"woah…so no girly sam squeals and all that jazz yet." I mumbled out loud.

"What is that?" Rachet asked, as Jazz asked, "what about me?"

"nothin" I waved it away then a thought occurred. "hey hachet!"

He looked toward me warily. "Yes, and my designation is not hatchet, but Rachet."

"ya,ya whatever you say peppermint" I grinned.

"What in primus is a peppermint? Rachet asked sceptically.

…wait they don't know human terms yet….awwwwww

"Nothin", then changing my facial expression to something serious. "You shall in the farrrrrr off… possibly near future discover that for yourself." I added a little ghost noises in as well for effect. Who doesn't like some classic ghost sounds?

In response I just had some weird looks directed at me and a death glare via the hatchet.

"….soooo, any bot wanna show me around?" I queried innocently. It wasn't like I was going to do anything, I just really wanted to see what cybertron was like.

The bots exchanged glances and rachet was the first to speak up. "I think it best that we get your check up done with first."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Agreed. We will meet in a half a breem for discussion while my TIC jazz debriefs you during your checkup."

…ummmm that's not what I had in mind…..

"Can we, I dunno reschedule the checkup for some other time?"

"No."

And that's all the answer I would receive from the hatchet, might as well start digging my grave.


End file.
